Suposición
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Sobre Mello y cómo será recordado.


**Suposición**

Mello había leído sobre múltiples sacrificios: héroes, tiranos y lacayos de todas las épocas, que pasaban por lo que él.

Dejarse cazar, eso hizo. Se dejó matar. Un escalofrío recorre su espina (increíble que aún sea consciente de esto).

Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Kira lo asesinaría eventualmente, ¿por qué no despedirse del mundo como un Cristo? Le pareció interesante: inmolarse para que dos mil años más tarde se considerara virtuoso consumir kilos de chocolate semanalmente y usar pantalones de cuero ajustado. Además de todo el baile mafioso.

No era una víctima. No lo había sido nunca. No lo sería jamás, tampoco. Un fenómeno de la naturaleza. Una manifestación de la fuerza más oscura en el Reino de Dios, como le gustaba llamarse a sí mismo (Y si Near lo sabía porque escuchaba de lejos todas y cada una de sus largas conversaciones-monólogos dirigidos hacia Matt).

Fue una liberación, un arranque de su piel, una despedida envuelta en llamas, un grito ahogado por el fuego y lágrimas consumidas por el calor.

Nadie lo ayudó al final. Ni siquiera Matt, en el que tanta fe llegó a depositar.

La versión oficial contará algún día que ambos fueron herramientas de Near. Verdaderos héroes, pero con hilos colgando de cada articulación.

Y sin embargo, él se prometió que no haría daño a nadie por quien experimentara algo más sustancial que el odio o el deseo.

Gimiendo por el dolor de las llamas sobre su carne viva, Mello recuerda la rabia de ver a Matt flirtear con otros huérfanos, profesores, cocineras, incluso monjas. Creía haberlo visto hacerle ojos hasta al sacerdote.

También las horas muertas, caminando sobre libros de texto, desfalleciendo de hambre y reanimándose por la imperiosa necesidad de mostrar su valor a L.

El Mello adolescente no era un fenómeno aún, pero sí la promesa de uno fuerte. Su mirada era oscura (al igual que la de Near, como notó una vez Linda, al mostrarle un dibujo a colores pastel que hizo de ambos y que terminó hecho trizas con su indignación, en el suelo, humedecido por llanto femenino) pero NUNCA esquiva a menos que se tratara de observar la nuca o la frente cubierta de pecas rojizas que pertenecía a Matt.

Ansiaba libertad, pero sólo si primero cumplía con su tarea. Era algo lejano, llegaría con el título y la felicitación de su mentor retirado. También consideraba el suicidio ante el fracaso-probable-pero el orgullo se lo impedía.

Tuvo que sanar solo, cuando la explosión. Contrayéndose en la oscuridad, drogado por anestésicos sin prescripción e imaginando los besos de un ser andrógeno que era una mezcla inevitable del padre que no conoció, la madre que le abandonó siendo un bebé, los hermanos simbólicos a los que deseaba (antes de saber lo que era el deseo siquiera) cuando el orfanato (no faltaban Linda, Near y Matt en la mezcla) y esos amantes fugaces de su inmediata adultez.

Despertaba sin saber si era día o noche y jugaba al ajedrez con Halle, que le dejaba ganar sólo porque la primera vez que perdió se hizo un hoyo en el lecho y lloró, como si fuera un crío.

Nadie más que ella existía en su agenda para ayudarle, porque Matt había renunciado poco después que empezó a involucrarse con el crimen organizado.

Mello ya le ha pedido que por favor, no se ponga esas gafas de lente cuadrada y gruesa, además de ese gorro de la lana rosado, que con su holgado camisón de niña grande, hace que parezca la abuela que nunca tuvo, pero que las series televisivas que miraba de niño, le retrataron muy bien.

El futuro en el que no estará presente, viene a abalanzarse sobre él, con los ojos de un niño sin padre, lloroso pero bien alimentado. Eso significa que ha logrado mejorar la línea de su sangre, algo es algo.

Puede ver a esa criatura que tendrá Halle, en las mañanas de domingo, caminando con ella a la Iglesia, poniéndose un traje que odiará a viva voz, rompiendo vasos y luego disculpándose, con la vista nublada de lágrimas. Si todo sale bien y no tiene que matarle, desde luego.

Está confundido otra vez. Ya no sabe si lo que quiere no es quedarse junto a Halle y tener una familia, lejos de Kira, lejos de Near, cerca de Matt y olvidados del mundo. Pero no puede. Eso no es más que un sueño de drogadicto sin dónde caerse muerto y que sólo consigue caricias de una tipa que podría ser su madre...Esperen,¿y si...?

Abrió los ojos muy grandes, hasta que parecieron platos de porcelana cascados en rojo.

-Halle,¿eres mi madre o algo así?

La mujer sacudió la cabeza y dejó de tejer mientras tarareaba canciones de cuna (que Mello ya le había tildado de irritantes), para luego llevarse los anteojos al puente de la nariz y sonreír como si estuviera a punto de decir un chiste sucio.

-Depende. ¿Eso te gustaría, cariño?-Le preguntó pestañeando varias veces y ladeando la cabeza, dejando el cuello a la vista.

Mello hizo una mueca y se cubrió el rostro con una mano en carne viva.

-Por Dios, no, diableza.-Murmuró, asqueado.

Halle rió y retomó su labor, tras prender la radio y sintonizar una estación llena de música de los ochenta. En realidad, sí sabía lo que a su anti héroe le agradaba.

En los libros de historia que el hijo de ambos leerá, se hablará inminentemente de un grupo terrorista que chantajeó al presidente de Estados Unidos,induciéndolo a un cobarde suicidio de último momento, durante el Gobierno de Kira, que se recuerda con terror o nostalgia, según la ideología del autor.

No habrá fotos en él,seguramente, que le muestren que su papi anónimo se vestía con el estilo de Madonna un par de décadas atrás.

Pero en ese momento, un punto energético entre sus ojos, brillará. Lo intuirá.


End file.
